empfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Government
The Terran Empire (commonly referred to as the Empire) is a constitutional monarchy consisting of over 20,000 inhabited systems across numerous administrative sectors emanating from the "Local Cluster" near Sol and Alpha Centauri. With over 300 billion citizens, the Empire is the fifth most populous nation in known space, and fourth largest in area. It is one of the galaxy's least species-diverse nations, with the smallest per-capita number of non-native lifeforms in it's territory. The Imperial economy is the second-largest economy in the galaxy, trumped only by the collective economy of the Council races. Approximately thirty Terran years ago, the democratic but largely inefficient government of the Systems Alliance was overthrown, and a constitutional monarchy put in place, which rules to this day. The Empire accounts for one-sixth of all military spending in the known galaxy, on par with the Council races combined spending, and poised to surpass it. Government The Empire is one of the galaxy's youngest surviving governments. It is a constitutional monarchy: Emperor Dominar is head of state. The Crown has sovereignty over nearly every human-inhabited system in known space. The Empire has a codified constitution, referred to as the Imperial Covenant, which includes Bylaws which act as the final word on all matters governmental. As there is no technical difference between Bylaws and the law, the Imperial Privy Council can perform "legislative reform" simply by passing Acts of Council and thus has the power to change or abolish almost any written or unwritten element of the Covenant. However, no Council can pass laws that future Councils cannot change. The Empire has a junta-style government wherein Councilors vote on any major changes or reforms, but serve at the pleasure of the Emperor and can be removed at any time, save the Minister of Justice, who requires a vote of all sitting Councilors. The Council is the ultimate legislative authority in the Empire, since all other local and regional assemblies are not sovereign bodies and can be abolished by an act of the Privy Council at any time. The position of Prime Minister, the Empire's head of government, belongs to the member of the Council who can obtain the most confidence from the Emperor, and is generally considered the leader of the most important political party at the time. The Prime Minister and the rest of the Privy Council are formally appointed by the Monarch to form His Majesty's Government, though the Prime Minister has final approval on all council assistants, and by convention His Majesty respects the Prime Minister's choices. The rest of the Council is traditionally drawn from members of the Prime Minister's party or voting bloc. Executive power is exercised by the Prime Minister and Deputy Prime Minister, both of whom are sworn in loyalty to the Emperor, and they are thus considered Ministers of the Crown, and may act in executive fashion by Writ. The Empire's three major political parties are the Monarchists, the Liberalists, and the Fundamentalists. The Monarchists are the current ruling faction, and have been since the fall of the Fundamentalists and the rise of Prime Minister C'tan in recent years. The Monarchists support the Emperor's choices with little argument, and tend to be seen as the "moderate" faction. The Liberalists support a relaxed trade and diplomatic policy with elements traditionally seen as enemies, and would support reforms to allow easier ascension to the nobility. The Fundamentalists are more concerned with tightening restrictions and increasing war efforts, and generally look down with disdain on any "new blood" in the aristocratic ranks. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:Governments Category:Empire